


By The Twinkling Lights Of A Christmas Tree

by MsEnglish101



Series: Someday [8]
Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEnglish101/pseuds/MsEnglish101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the second day of their romantic getaway, Chris makes one of Cameron's dreams come true in a special way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Twinkling Lights Of A Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the hits and the kudos on my last installment of the Someday series. I present to you a story filled with fluff and sex (otherwise known as tastefully done smut, LOL).
> 
> The hotel scene in the later part of the story takes its inspiration from Chris Evans' film "Before We Go."
> 
> Enjoy!

_I see your smilin' face_   
_Like I never seen before_   
_Even though I love ya madly_   
_It seems I love you more_   
_And little cards you give me_   
_Will touch my heart for sure_

_All these things and more, darling_   
_That's what Christmas means to me my love_

Stevie Wonder

 

December 23, 2009 – Boston Harbor Hotel

 

            There probably wasn’t a more beautiful man alive, even in sleep, despite that slightest, tiniest bit of drool in the corner of his mouth and that occasional soft snore.  No, even those things couldn’t detract from the utter beauty of this man.  How did she get so damn lucky?

            “Babe, you’re staring at me.”

            “Indeed I am.  Could be worse.  I could have been doing utterly unspeakable things to you while you slept.”

            He cranked one eye open.  “So why weren’t you?”

            Cameron laughed.  “Because, my good son, I would think you’d want to be awake for said unspeakable things.”

            Chris grinned.  “You have a point.”  He yawned then suddenly lunged for Cam, pushing her flat on her back as he straddled her hips.  “Mornin’, gorgeous.  Sleep well?”

            Cam snorted indignantly.  “I did not _sleep_ , Christopher,” she said, her brogue heavy, “I _napped_.  Sleep would imply something that lasted more than two hours.  As I recall, the better part of the night was spent on your efforts to further my, ah, _carnal_ education.”

            “And as _I_ recall, you were 1) a really, _really_ fast learner – an excellent student, actually – and 2) not complaining at any point.”

            “I have an IQ of 192, I’m always a fast learner and an excellent student,” she drawled.  “And it’s awfully hard to complain when one’s mouth is otherwise occupied.”  She arched an eyebrow at him.

            “Oh, yeah,” he said with a wicked little smirk.  “You particularly excelled at that lesson.”  He leaned down and gave her a long, slow kiss.  “Let’s try this again,” he said softly as he lifted his head, “good morning, gorgeous.  Nap well?”

            Cam chuckled.  “Good morning, _mo ghra_.  Yes, I napped quite well, thank you.”  She wiggled her hips in an effort to get him to move.  “Unless you plan to do something with that projectile that’s currently poking me in my tummy, I suggest you get off me.  I have to have a pee.”

            “Oh, I have plans for this projectile but I’ll take pity on your bladder.”  He slid off her and landed on his back on his side of the bed.  Cameron rolled her eyes then climbed over him and off the bed.  As she walked away, wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts, Chris called out, “Hurry back, okay?”

            She reached the bathroom door and turned to look at him, stretched out on the bed in all his naked glory with the sheets tangled around his legs, looking for all the world like a Greek god captured in marble.  She gave him a wicked little grin.  “I have a better idea.  Why don’t you hurry in?  I’ve got a couple of those hard to reach places on my back that could use a good scrubbing in this Olympic sized tub in here.”  She laughed as she watched Chris scramble off the bed.  He didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

            “It’s still early, babe.  It’s only,” Chris craned his neck to get a look at the bedside clock, “eleven-thirty.  We should do something before we go down for our skate.”

            “You realize, of course, that any activity we may indulge in outside this room is entirely predicated on my having retained the ability to walk.”

            “Fucked you sideways, didn’t I, Doc?”

            “God, yes,” she sighed as she indulged in a long, luxurious stretch.  She arched an eyebrow at him.  “Doc?” she asked.

            “You sounded like a college professor just now.”

            “I _am_ a college professor.  I’m an adjunct at both Julliard and NYU, although I haven’t taught a regular class for a while.  My schedule hasn’t allowed for more than a handful of guest lectures in the past year and a half or so.  I miss teaching.  Maybe I’ll have time to teach a class next fall – your schedule permitting, of course.”

            Chris felt his heart turn over in his chest.  “You’re really serious about that, aren’t you?”  At her questioning look, he clarified, “You’re serious about traveling with me all the time.”

            “I told you, babe, I’m now your full-time groupie, ready and willing to follow you to the ends of the earth.”

            “Don’t you think you’ll get bored one day?”

            “I’m rarely bored, _a ghra_.”  She tapped a finger against her temple.  “Too much going on up here to ever be truly bored.  There’s always a book to read, music to write, musical collaborators named Groban to fuck with on a regular basis.  Believe me, I am a true champion at finding ways to occupy my time.  The first year, at the very least, of having to do nothing more strenuous than keep track of your schedule is going to be heaven after all my years of circumnavigating the globe in the name of art.”  She turned on her side and propped her head up on her fist.  “Hey, have you ever made love by the light of a Christmas tree?”

            Chris blinked at Cameron’s abrupt change of subject.  “Uh, no, can’t say that I have.”  He thought about it for a long moment then shook his head.  “No, I never have.  Why do you ask?”

            She gave a one shouldered shrug.  “I don’t know.  I’ve kind of fantasized about it.  Just seems like a really sweet, romantic thing to do this time of year.  Maybe when you and I spend Christmas together at my house in New York.  I’ll give Nigel the boot for a night or something.  Because, God knows, that’s not something we’re ever gonna be able to do at your mom’s house.  With our luck, Scott will come downstairs and catch us then insist on sticking around for the grand finale.”

            Chris gave one of his boisterous laughs, making Cam smile.  She loved his laugh.  “Hey, stop messing with Scott.  He’s nowhere near that bad, sweetie.”

            “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.”  She sat up and stretched again.  “Okay, Mr. Evans, I’m going to go get cleaned up and dressed.  Let’s hit the streets of Boston, see what kind of mischief we can get into before we go to the rink and make like Davis and White.”  She leaned over him and gave him a long kiss.  “Love you, teach!”  She winked at him and climbed out of bed.

            Chris watched her walk into the bathroom and shut the door.  He immediately dove for the phone on the bedside table.  He punched the button for the operator.  “Good afternoon.  Can you connect me to the concierge, please?  Thank you.”  He waited a moment.  “Yes, hello.  Is this Mitchell?  Hey man, it’s Chris Evans in the Governor’s Suite.  I’m good, thanks.  You?  Glad to hear it.  Listen, Mitchell, I’d like to surprise my lady with something but I don’t know if it’s doable on such short notice.  I was hoping you could help me…”

 

            “You spent an obscene amount of money today, Cameron.  Wow.  You are my new shopping hero.  I bow to you, my queen.”

            Cam smirked and gave Chris a little shove.  Caught off guard, he pinwheeled his arms to keep his balance on his skates.  “Are you casting aspersions on my ability to wield my American Express black card, Christopher?”

            “No, I’m really in fucking awe of how you don’t bat an eyelash when a salesperson shows you a handbag that costs twelve thousand dollars.”

            “I didn’t buy it, though.”  Cam put her hands in Chris’ and let him lead her around the rink while he skated backwards.

            “Because I wouldn’t let you.”

            “Why not?  It would have been perfect for your sister Carly.”

            “Because Carly doesn’t need a twelve thousand dollar handbag.  I know my sister; if she found out how much it cost, she’d be too afraid to use it out in public.”

            “And how would she find out how much it cost?”

            “She and Shana read fashion magazines like they were daily devotionals _and_ Scott would probably give it away.  He knows his designer goods.”

            Cam nodded in agreement.  “That he does.”  She shrugged.  “I have been truly blessed, Chris.  I have made a shit ton of money over the years and me da, he of the impressive investment savvy, helped me double, and in some cases triple, that money.  If I can’t use it to do good and to make other people happy, then what’s the point of having it?”

            Chris pulled Cameron towards him and wrapped his arms around her.  “See, this is one of the reasons I fall in love with you a little more every day.  You’re just an exceptionally good person.”  They danced together on the ice as Billy Joel’s “This Night” floated out of the large speakers that dotted the edge of the skating rink.  Cam snuggled up to Chris.  “I love you, too, _mo ghra_ ,” she said softly.

            An hour later, Chris decided his ankles – and his ego – had taken enough punishment at the rink.  He knew how to skate and wasn’t bad at it but Cameron was Dorothy Hamill-in-training.  “Is there anything you _can’t_ do really well, Cam?”

            “Jeez, Chris, what do you want from me?  I didn’t have a lot of friends when I was a kid so in the winter, both in New York and in Dublin, I killed time and loneliness by going to either dance lessons or skating.  I got good at both.  Sue me.”

            “Can I make love to you instead?”

            Cam grinned at Chris.  “God, you drive a hard bargain.  Let’s go upstairs, _a ghra_.”

            After checking in with Mitchell to make sure their packages had been taken up to their suite (and for Chris to get the high sign from Mitchell that what he’d requested had been taken care of), they walked, hand in hand, towards the elevators, Chris fighting hard to stomp down his excitement.  He didn’t want to give anything away.  Once on the elevator, Cameron snuggled up to is and wrapped her arms around his waist.  They’d had a wonderful day, doing some shopping and spending almost two hours at the hotel’s skating rink.  Now it was time to make the most of their last evening at the hotel since privacy was going to be at a premium back at the Evans house.  When they reached the room, Chris handed Cam the card key.  She gave him a puzzled look but she took it and opened the door.  “You’re acting a wee bit twitchy, _a ghra_ , what’s with you?” she said as she walked into the room.  “Something’s up…” the rest of the words died on her lips as she stood stock still and took in the sight before her.  While they were out, the suite’s living area had been transformed into a little Christmas wonderland.  There were green garlands with tiny white lights draped over every doorway and standing next to the doors leading out to their private terrace was a magnificent seven-foot tree done up with the same tiny white lights and ornaments in green, red and gold.  Sitting under the tree was a silver ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes along with a large, fluffy blanket.

            Chris stepped up behind Cameron and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “Surprise!” he said softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

            “Chris, what did you do?” she said, her voice filled with wonder.  “This is amazing!  What a wonderful surprise, my love.  What made you do this?”

            “Well, when you asked me this morning if I’d ever made love by the light of a Christmas tree, I got to thinking:  this is something Cameron wants to do and it’s something I can give her.  Because that’s my life’s mission, you know, to make sure you have everything you need and want.  If it’s in my power to give it to you or make it happen for you, I’ll do it.  I love you, Cameron, with all my heart and soul.”

            Cam turned in Chris’ arms and reached up to frame his face with her hands.  “What did I do in this life to deserve you?  I asked a random question this morning and this is the result?  You, you’re…God, for all my intellect and book smarts and degrees, I honestly don’t have the words to describe how I feel right now, about all this…and about you.  I’m so happy and so touched that you would do this for me.  My God, I love you.  I will go to my grave loving you, Christopher Robert.  Thank you for this, sweetheart, thank you so much.”  She pressed her lips to his and he immediately deepened the kiss.

            They kissed and held each other by the soft lights of the Christmas tree for many long moments.  Chris gently pulled away and looked down into Cam’s tear-filled but happy eyes.  “We’re going to make love in front of this tree, babe, but I just have one question.”

            “What’s that, love?”

            “Before or after dinner?”

            Cameron burst out laughing.  “Let’s go with after dinner.  I’d like to change clothes and God knows you need to be fed.”  She winked at him.  “You’re gonna need to keep your strength up tonight.”

            “Oh, man, is that a threat or a promise?”

            She pulled out of his arms and turned to head to their bedroom.  As she walked away, she said over her shoulder, “Both.”

 

            While Cam showered, Chris ordered a small feast from room service, making sure he got some of her favorite foods.  He also ordered red velvet cake and tiramisu, the two desserts she loved most.  As he waited for Cam, he walked around the room, turning off whatever lights weren’t absolutely necessary and dimming those that were.  Eventually those would get turned off, too, so that the only light in the room would come from the beautifully decorated tree and the garlands around the doorways.  He was fussing with the ice bucket when he heard the bedroom door open.  He looked up to see Cam step out wearing a fluffy white robe from the hotel.  Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her face was glowing from the steam of the shower.  Even with no makeup, she was stunning.  She gave him a shy smile, looking for all the world like a sixteen year old.  She walked over to him as he stood up to greet her.  He took her in his arms and just held her close, overwhelmed by his need for her.  He _needed_ her, just as he needed air to breathe.  If he ever lost her, he honestly didn’t know if he could go on without her.

            “You okay, _a ghra_?” she asked softly.

            He nodded, too emotional just then to trust his voice.  After a moment, he cleared his throat and pulled back enough to look at her beautiful face.  “I’m fine, sweetheart, just great.  Listen, I ordered what basically amounts to a shit ton of food so would you let the room service guy in while I go take my shower?”

            She smiled.  She knew what was going on with him.  His feelings were overwhelming him.  She could sense it the minute she stepped out of the bedroom.  Chris was a deeply sensitive and emotional man.  He cried at the Budweiser Clydesdale commercials (as did she) and he wasn’t shy about expressing his emotions or being affectionate with those he cared about.  It was lovely to watch him interact with his family, the people who meant the most to him in the world.  And it was even lovelier to be the focus of all that love and affection, as she had been almost from day one.  Despite his being involved with Jessica when they first met, whenever she and Chris got together, she was always his number one priority.  It was heady stuff, being treated that way by so handsome, charming and wonderful a man as Chris Evans.  It still was.  And, God willing, it would always be.  Life wouldn’t be worth living without him in it.  “I’ll be on the lookout for an overburdened room service waiter, _a ghra_.  I can only imagine how much food you must have ordered.”

            He grinned.  “You know me too well, babe.”

            “There’s a scary thought.”

 

            Two hours later, Chris and Cam, stuffed to the gills, sat in front of the Christmas tree, champagne flutes in hand, reclining against what seemed like every pillow Chris could find in the suite.  “Oh, God, Chris, thank you.  That was amazing.  And I think what’s even more amazing is that we damn near finished all of it.”

            “Well, shopping and skating do seem to work up a pretty massive appetite.”

            “Yes, well, and not to mention staying up half the night and most of the morning being had every way to Sunday.”

            Chris gave her a wicked little grin.  “Yeah, that too.  Speaking of which…”  He handed his champagne to Cam and stood up.  He started moving everything around them off to one side.  When Cam tried to help, he looked at her and said, “No, babe.  I just want you to stay right there.  Enjoy the rest of your champagne.  I’ll only be a minute.”  Cam smiled and sat back against her pillows, enjoying how hot Chris looked in his fluffy white robe.  Once he had cleared enough room, Chris picked up the blanket and shook it out.  He spread it out right in front of Cameron, as close to the tree as possible.  He knelt down on it and held his hand out to her.  She set the champagne flutes down and came to him.  He lowered his head and captured her lips in a deep kiss as he reached up behind her and slowly pulled the elastic band holding her ponytail out of her hair.  Seconds later, he had her hair unbound and was running his fingers through its luxurious thickness.  He pulled away from her sweet mouth for a moment and gazed at her.  She looked exquisite in the soft, blinking lights of the Christmas tree.  “I love you so much,” he whispered as he bent to her again.

            “I love you…” she managed before he covered her mouth.  He took the kiss deeper then deeper still as he lowered them to the floor.

            Cameron reveled in the feel of his weight on top of her.  Her every hill and valley fit perfectly into the warm hardness of his finely sculpted body.  It was as though they were truly made for one another.

            Chris ran his hands up and down along the sides of her luscious body as she twined her arms around his neck and moaned softly into his mouth.  Every sound she made further inflamed the wild fire that was burning inside of him.  He prayed for control because he wanted to make this last for her, for them both.

            Cam unwrapped her arms from around his neck and let her hands trail down his back then up his arms.  When her hands finally came to rest upon his shoulders, she gave him a slight push as she rolled her weight to the left.  He ended up on his back, his eyes wide with surprise.  She straddled him, her butt sitting right on his rock hard arousal.  “Oh, God, Cam, what are you doing to me?” he groaned.

           She smiled down at him as she said, “I’ve got something to show you that I think you might like but I need to get this robe off.  Think you can help me with that?”

           He returned her smile with a feral one of his own.  “I think I can be of some help.  Sit back a little, sweetheart.  Back on my thighs, that’s it.  I need to be able to sit up.  I really want to help you with this little problem.”  He sat up slowly, savoring how angelic she looked in that robe.  After all, it would be the last time he’d see her in it tonight.

           Cam shivered at the look in Chris’ eyes.  She’d never had a man look at her that way.  It stole her breath and made her heart beat triple time.  Dear God, this man was sex personified.  She shuddered again, more violently this time, when she felt his warm hands through her robe as he undid the knot in the belt.  Their eyes met and in his, she could see how her reactions to him affected him.  Unable to withstand the sensations that slammed through her at his slightest touch, Cam closed her eyes and slowly tilted her head back.  She heard Chris bite back a loud groan as he untied the belt and opened her robe, exposing the deep red teddy she wore underneath.  She gasped softly as she felt his warm mouth settle just under her chin then work its way down as he pushed the robe off her shoulders.  She let it slip down her arms until it pooled around her hips.  She felt Chris tug it off her and toss it aside, his mouth never once leaving her skin.  He kissed his way down to where the lace of her teddy covered her breasts.  He lifted his mouth from her skin and whispered, “I need to get this off of you right now, babe, before I die from wanting you.”

           Cameron brought her head back upright and once again met his incredible blue eyes, his pupils blown wide from lust.  She gave him a totally wanton smile and said, “Be my guest, babe.”

           “Oh, fuck,” he breathed as he brought his hands up to her shoulders and slowly slid the straps of the teddy down her arms until the lace fell away from her breasts.  She sat perfectly still, her eyes never leaving his, their clear gray depths telling him silently how much she wanted him.  His eyes took in the magnificent sight of her half-naked body.  “Oh, God, baby,” he moaned as he covered her breasts with his hands.  He fondled her, stroked her, until her nipples were rock hard and she was moaning with abandonment.  Chris sighed with pleasure then bent his head to take a rosy peak in his mouth.  He suckled, licked, and teased her until she was almost incoherent with need, her hands tunneling into his hair so she could hold him against her.  He lavished attention on that breast for a few moments longer then turned to the other one.  His hands roamed up and down her body as he continued to learn her every contour and plane and he reveled in her soft moans and sighs.  While he had always found her shyness endearing, her newly acquired wantonness was absolutely arousing.

           Chris continued worshipping her breasts as he brought his hands to where the teddy had pooled around her waist.  He pulled away from her and looked up into her heavy-lidded eyes.  “This teddy is beautiful, babe; did you buy it with me in mind?”  She nodded.  “I love it.  I love you in it.  But I’m going to love you even more _out_ of it.  You’re going to need to lie down so I can take it off.”

           With amazing agility, Cam was able to maneuver herself back onto the blanket until her bottom was between Chris’ legs and her thighs were draped over his.  She grinned at the look on his face.  “Didn’t know I was so flexible, huh?”

           “Oh, no, baby,” he answered with a grin of his own, “I knew you were flexible.  I was just imagining the possibilities that lends itself to.”  His grin widened when he heard her snicker.  He reached over and started pulling the teddy down over her hips and thighs.  When he finally got it off her, he smiled to himself as he ran the silk and lace garment through his hands.  He was going to buy her at least a dozen more of these, in every color they came in.  He’d fantasized about seeing her in a teddy but the reality far surpassed the fantasy.  He tossed the teddy on top of her discarded robe.  Now he looked at her, lying before him.  She was leaning back on her elbows, her gorgeous full breasts proudly on display.  “You are so fucking beautiful, Cam.  What have I done to deserve an incredible woman like you?”

           “Nothing, yet.  What some help taking that off?” she said as she sat up and reached for the belt on his robe.  She scooted closer to him and covered his mouth with hers as she leisurely undid the knot.  She pulled away and opened his robe, taking a few moments to drink in the splendid sight before her.  _So much man, so little time_ , she thought.  Chris moaned as he felt the heat of her against his straining, weeping erection.  He let his head fall back when she ran her hands down his chest and over the sides of his ribs.  She caressed his skin with her palms until she finally reached his shoulders and pushed his robe off.  Moments later, it, too, ended up on the pile of her clothes.

           Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could.  They kissed long and hard, their passion starting to get the better of them.  Cameron pulled away from him and brought her hands against his shoulders once more.  She pushed him down until he was flat on his back and she was again straddling him.  He smiled.  “Seems we were just here not so long ago,” he said with a chuckle.

            “Mmm.  I like this.  I like being on top.  Appeals to my power-hungry persona.”

           He laughed.  “Well, sweetheart, turnabout is fair play,” he said as he twisted his hips and toppled her off him.  Before she could blink, he was straddling her.  He lowered his body to hers and began to kiss her as though he would never have her again.  Cameron shuddered and moaned underneath him, loving the feel of his bare skin against hers, delighting in the sensations he stirred up in her body, her heart, her very soul.  If she died at that moment, it would be with the knowledge that this incredible man adored her.

            Chris poured his heart and soul into the kisses he pressed against her warm and welcoming lips.  After a long while he left her mouth and began to work his way down her phenomenal body, delighting in the gasps and small cries she uttered whenever he touched a sensitive spot.  When he reached her soft belly, he ran his tongue along the skin just above her bikini line.  It was time to give her a taste of heaven.  He propped himself up on his elbows and let his eyes leisurely roam down her body.  He bent to kiss the thatch of raven curls at the apex of her thighs.  Cameron let out a long, heartfelt sigh and closed her eyes.  She knew what was coming and she couldn’t wait.  Chris was the first man she had ever allowed to even touch her intimately and the experiences he’d given her thus far had been nothing short of mind blowing.  After one particularly volcanic orgasm last night, she’d grabbed him by the hair as soon as she had regained rational thought and pulled him up to her face.  “I don’t know how the bloody hell you do that, but I love it and if you don’t do it every time we get frisky, I swear to God, I will rip your fucking tongue out!”  Chris had given her a triumphant smile and said, “As you wish, baby!”

            Chris settled down on his stomach, his face between the gorgeous legs that drove him completely wild.  He inhaled deeply, loving the scent that was so uniquely Cameron’s.  He positioned her legs over his shoulders then set about teasing her with his fingers.  He ran one finger down the entire length of her cleft while he used the thumb of his other hand to tease her already hypersensitive bud.  He smiled as he felt the first tremors of what promised to be a huge orgasm course through her body.  “Christopher,” he heard her grate out between obviously clenched teeth, “stop playing with me.  Love me, will you?  Please?  Oh, God, just get the fuck on with it, Chris, please?”

            He didn’t have the words to describe what her begging him to love her did to him.  It always brought him dangerously close to the edge, much as it was doing right now.  _Fuck control_ , he thought as he lowered his mouth to her warmth and sweetness.  He felt her jump as his tongue entered her, and for the next few minutes, he did everything in his power to drive his woman absolutely wild.  He licked, suckled, probed, teased, and worshipped her with his lips, teeth and tongue until she was a writhing, whimpering mass above him.  When he finally felt that she was close enough to the edge, he slowed his pace and softly ran his tongue all the way through her dripping folds up to her swollen clit.  One touch was all it took; she went flying into a massive, almost violent, orgasm.  He heard her take a huge gulp of air then let it out on a broken sob.  “Oh, God, Chris!  Oh, God!  I love you!  I love you!  Oh, _God_!” she cried, her voice strained and hoarse as she came hard.  Chris rode out the waves of intense pleasure with her and when he felt her finally start to relax, he lifted his head to look at her.  Her face and upper chest were flushed, her skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat.  She looked like she’d just been thoroughly had, even though he hadn’t even gotten started yet.  She was gorgeous and a total turn on.  God, how he loved her.

            Cameron felt herself float back to earth from the incredible high she’d just experienced.  She had felt the tension building in her body from the moment he’d pressed that gentle kiss on her mound.  He’d only just started going down on her last night, but in that short time she learned that it took a little while before she climaxed, not that he ever complained since that was clearly something he enjoyed doing to and with her.  It hadn’t taken anywhere near as long as usual tonight.  She’d been primed and ready from the first moment he kissed her in front of the Christmas tree.  But, despite the speed with which she came, this particular orgasm was easily the most spectacular thus far.  Her back had arched hard and she momentarily lost the feeling in her legs.  For a second, it had felt as though she couldn’t get enough air in her lungs.  It was, quite simply, the most astonishing experience she’d ever had in her life…and they weren’t even close to done yet.  She couldn’t believe how hard she came.  She sighed happily.  Sated but utterly wound up for the next round, Cam wondered briefly if her will was up to date.  She was beginning to think she wouldn’t live out the night.  _Another climax like that,_ she thought, _and my brain is going to stop functioning, for sure._   She smiled.  _Ah, but what a way to go._  

            Chris pushed himself up to his knees then sat back on his heels.  He watched as Cam slowly recovered from her explosive climax.  He smiled.  He got a thrill from seeing how thoroughly he could destroy her.  She was easily the most responsive woman he’d ever been with and he couldn’t get enough of her.  He saw her raise one hand and make a grabby motion.  He knew what that meant.  She wanted to return the favor.  Although he’d taught her how to go down on him – and she was getting damn good at it – he was going to forego that particular pleasure tonight.  He needed her too badly to wait any longer.  He slowly crawled his way back up her warm, yielding body.

            She felt him lay on top of her and opened her eyes.  His beautiful face was right above hers, and he was wearing a lovely, soft smile.  “Welcome back, babe,” he said quietly.  “You’ve been gone for a little bit.”

            She grinned.  “Mmmm, baby.  I was _so_ in my happy place just now.”  She giggled as he laughed lightly.  “That was incredible, _a ghra_.  Better than ever.  But, it’s my turn now, isn’t it?”  Overnight, she’d gone from shy and hesitant when it came to touching and loving him to expert and insatiable.

            Chris grinned.  “Normally, it would be, but I don’t think I can wait any longer, babe.  I want you, now.  I need you so badly.  Remember what I said to you this morning?  ‘I want to feel you wrapped around me.  I want to lose myself inside you.’  That’s what I want right now, Cam.  I need to make you mine again – totally and completely mine.”  He hesitated, suddenly shy and overwhelmed by the adoration and desire he felt for this woman.  “That’s what you want as well, isn’t it, Cam?  Oh, God, babe, please, please tell me that you want me and need me just as much as I do you.”  He pressed his erection against her and heard her gasp softly.  “Do you feel how much I want you, sweetheart?  This is for you, Cameron, all for you.  No one has ever made me as crazy with love and desire as you, baby.  I love you.  I love you so fucking much that it hurts.   I am so, _so_ into you that I sometimes just want to cry.”  He paused as he tried to control his rampaging emotions.  He closed his eyes, hoping to hold back his tears.  He didn’t realize that he’d already been crying until he felt Cameron’s soft hand brush across his cheek and he felt the dampness there.  He opened his eyes to gaze into hers and found that she was crying as well.

            “Chris, _mo ghra_ , you are the answer to every prayer I’ve ever uttered, the fulfillment of every desire I’ve ever had.  I knew what I had in you all along and I sometimes feel sorry I made us wait so long but, honestly, I don’t know if things between us would have been as perfect as they are now if we had gotten together sooner.  I admit, I had some bad moments where I thought I’d lose you.  I wasn’t always very fair to you.”  Chris started to speak but she stopped him with a finger across his lips.  “I’m sure that even if you’d gotten tired of waiting for me to be your girlfriend, we would have still remained friends somehow.  But I worried.  I worried that I would turn around one day and you’d tell me you were done.”  She paused, afraid that she wouldn’t be able to go on.  She brushed her fingers against his face again then continued speaking.  “While my heart may have been in the right place for a long time, my head wasn’t there yet.  You deserved to have me completely and that wasn’t something I could give you…until now.  My head and my heart are finally in sync, hence my showing up on your doorstep ten days ago.

            “I feel you, _mo ghra_ , all the time, everywhere, no matter where I am or what I’m doing.  From the first day I knew you, you became a part of me that I couldn’t survive without.  I will never make it without you, Chris, I won’t.  I know this as surely as I know my own name.  God, Chris,” she whispered as she drew in a ragged breath, “I love you.  My love for you consumes me.  I want you.  I need you.  I want us to be forever, Chris.  Do you think we can make that happen?”

            Chris looked deeply into Cameron’s eyes as he slowly positioned himself at her warm, wet entrance.  “We’re going to be forever, Cam, I promise you that,” he whispered as he gradually slid into her, inch by delicious inch.  His eyes never left hers as he felt her body shift and stretch to receive him.  When he was finally fully seated in her, he said, with all the love and tenderness he felt for her, “One day, in the not-to-distant future, I’m going to make you an Evans.  You on board with that?”  He began to move within her with unhurried strokes.

            Cameron looked into the eyes she adored and knew at that very moment that her life was irrevocably bound to his.  She moaned as she felt him penetrate her more deeply than he ever had before.  “I’m so there, babe.  You’re the only man I would ever change my name for.”  She wrapped her legs around his lean waist and arched into him, meeting his every thrust with one of her own.  They moved to a beautiful rhythm that was all theirs, one that Cameron likened to music.  One day she would set this to music, and give it to him as a special gift. 

            Tears welled up in her eyes again as she felt her body prepare itself for yet another earth-shattering climax.  This night had been perfect.  She could not have imagined a better evening if she tried.  Chris Evans, whether by design or sheer serendipity, had made all of her dreams come true.  He’d given her a wonderful romantic getaway, he’d made her first time with him an experience she would dream about till the end of her days, and now he was making sweet, passionate love to her by the twinkling lights of a Christmas tree, a fantasy she’d always hoped she’d be able to fulfill.  And things were just going to get better from here.  “I love you, Chris, until the end of time,” she whispered into his ear just as she shattered into a million pieces in his arms.

            “I love you, Cameron, forever,” he whispered back as he willingly followed her into the abyss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It must be the Christmas season. I had already written the next story in the series a few weeks ago but over the past five days, I came up with two more stories to go in between The Big Night and the next installment. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please take a moment to comment and let me know what you've thought of this series thus far. I've had fun writing it - I hope you've had fun reading it.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
